Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 335
. Hobgoblin tries to attack Doctor Octopus, but the mad scientist manages to deflect the attacks with his mechanical arms. With Otto's mechanical arms around his neck, the Hobgoblin threatens to incinerate him with hellfire. However, Doctor Octopus threatens to snap his neck before the flames can reach his physical body. Impressed, the Hobgoblin decides to learn more about the offer Doctor Octopus has come to give. Octavius tells the Hobgoblin to go to a specific address while he continues recruiting members of the Sinister Six. Meanwhile, at the Cordco launching pad on Long Island, a corporate spy working for Stane International begins snapping photos of the launch site when he is interrupted by Spider-Man. The wall-crawler easily disarms the spy and leaves him webbed up for security. While back at Peter and Mary Jane's Soho apartment, Mary Jane is visited by Officer Goldman who has been investigating the accident on the set of "Secret Hospital". Goldman tells MJ that he suspects that Jonathan Caeser may have been responsible. This is not a shock to Mary Jane since Caeser has been obsessed with her for months.Caeser kidnapped Mary Jane from - . Although he went to jail for his crime, he made Mary Jane's wife miserable, affecting her modeling career and getting her and Peter evicted from their condo in . Jonathan was recently released from prison in and has been plotting against MJ since his release. When Peter enters the room, Detective Goldman is surprised to see her husband home and says that he has to go.Peter and Mary Jane are referred to as husband and wife here. However, years later, their marriage was erased from existence by the demon Mephisto in . As such they should be considered a common-law couple here as opposed to husband and wife. Peter tells his wife that he has to photograph a charity event, but first, he wants to check on Aunt May. When he calls, she tells him that Nathan Lubenski's condition is getting worse.Nathan Lubenski is dying of heart disease as revealed in . He wants to ask what Nathan was doing with all the money he pulled out of the bank, but that seems less important. After the call, he tells Mary Jane that he feels so helpless and wishes there was more he could do for Nathan. Mary Jane decides to try and cheer her husband up by asking if he wants her to tag along, which he gladly accepts. While back at Aunt May's home, Nathan wakes up from his rest and admits to May that he is scared. So is Aunt May, because she can't stand seeing him live in pain and can't think of living without him. Nathan assures her that she'll get by just fine, saying that he has assured that. On their way out of their apartment, Peter and Mary Jane run into Flash Thompson and Felicia Hardy who ask if the couple want to hang out. Peter tells Flash about his assignment and agrees to hang out sometime soon. Alone again, Peter admits to Mary Jane that he feels bad for avoiding Flash since he started dating Felicia. However, he is concerned of Felicia's twisted scheme to break Flash's heart.Felicia Hardy started dating Flash in after finding out that Peter and Mary Jane were married. In Mephisto's altered timeline, one can assume that the Black Cat is jealous that Peter and Mary Jane are engaged. Mary Jane asks him if he's jealous himself of his ex-girlfriend dating one of his friends.Spider-Man and the Black Cat used to date from until he broke up with her in . Peter insists that his only concern is for Flash... mostly. Soon, the couple arrives at Madison Square Gardens where Peter has is photographing a performance being put on by Captain America. Between the crowd cheering for Captain American and recognizing Mary Jane for her role on "Secret Hospital" gets Peter feeling left out again. However, he comes up with an idea and asks Mary Jane if she wants to meet Captain America. Using his press credentials, Peter takes his wife backstage, but when they arrive Captain America has already left in a Quinjet. Suddenly, the room begins to shake and there is a large crash. With his spider-sense blaring, Peter tells his wife that he has to go into action as Spider-Man. In the box office, the Shocker is trying to make off with the money gathered for charity. Spider-Man interrupts him and the pair come to blows. Their fight sends them smashing through the wall and into the middle of a rock concert.Depicted among the attendees is musician Paul Shaffer. His appearance here should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. As the battle rages in the middle of the arena, the concert goers cheer Spider-Man on. While Spider-Man is saving the people from a falling scaffold, the Shocker tries to flee through the concession. There, Spider-Man finally gets the leg up by tossing a vat of popcorn butter onto the floor, causing the Shocker to slip up enough to be webbed up by Spider-Man. That evening, on a lonely stretch of Pennsylvania road, Mysterio tests out his latest illusion, an earthquake simulation that will allow him to rob an armored car. He is interrupted by Doctor Octopus who was able to track Mysterio by his cash transfers from Atlantic City to Philadelphia. Offering him a position in his new Sinister Six, Mysterio isn't interested at first. However, when police cars begin coming their way, the pair hide out to avoid capture. With his current scheme compromised, Mysterio agrees to join up. Thinking to himself, Doctor Octopus gloats over his current scheme will change the world forever. The next day at the Daily Bugle, Peter is heading into the office to deliver his photos of the charity show. There he overhears how police in Pennsylvania found Mysterio's holographic projector. Recalling how both Electro and Doctor Octopus are also on the loose and worries that he may have more on his hand than he can handle. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * ** ** }} ** * Other Characters: * * * * * * * Locations: * ** Cordco Complex * ** *** **** Peter and MJ's Loft *** *** ** *** **** * Items: * * * * * * Vehicles: * None | Notes = Continuity Notes Publication Notes * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see below for info. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}